


Школа для вампира

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Series: Crossover stories [1]
Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry, Crossover, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Написано для игры в кроссоверы.Кроссовер Хорицубы (Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen) и Рыцаря Вампира (Vampire Knight).Сначала были события Тсубасы, кислотный Токио был, Фай стал вампиром, а после событий Тсубасы их всех отправили в Хорицубу.





	1. Дубль раз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Академии Кросс новый учитель химии...

\- ...поэтому домашнее задание и лабораторные сдавать точно в срок, не опаздывать, и прогулы придется отрабатывать. Ваше свободное посещение не распространяется на мои уроки. Еще вопросы есть? Нет? Тогда все свободны. Было приятно познакомиться, Ночной кла~асс, - стоящий за кафедрой блондин в белом халате радостно улыбался.  
Ночной класс быстро покидал кабинет химии, бросая настороженные и обеспокоенные взгляды на нового преподавателя. Выходящий последним Куран Канаме уважительно кивнул молодому мужчине. Они понимающе переглянулись.  
\- Что ты им уже такого наговорил? - Курогане пересек пустеющий коридор и встал рядом с Фаем, касаясь его плечом.  
\- Да ничего особенного. Просто слегка пообщались, - блондин прижался к его боку и вскинул голову. -  _Как коллеги по типу питания_. Ну, и познакомил их с последними достижениями химии заодно.  
Курогане одобрительно хмыкнул и, поколебавшись, решил списать привидевшийся ему кровожадный блеск в единственном глазу Фая на неверный свет луны.


	2. Дубль два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После событий Тсубасы Аматэрасу и Ашура выяснили, что по меркам некоторых миров Курогане и Фай еще несовершеннолетние (21 года им нет), и как опекуны срочно отправили обоих получать образование. В Академию Кросс.

Каин Акацки как раз покидает общежитие, читая на ходу письмо от Ханабусы, как оказывается сбит с ног входящим высоким брюнетом. Коробка с книгами, ее разлетевшееся по холлу содержимое и два чемодана довершают бардак. Оба бросают одновременно:  
\- Смотри куда идешь!  
Секунду молчат, рассматривая друг друга. 

_"Рыжий вампир?! У родителей хорошее чувство юмора!"_

_"Он же человек! Ну и ну, ректор Кросс вообще из ума выжил_."

Потом Каин встает, высокомерно отряхивает брюки, оглядывается в поисках письма, видит смятые листы, прижатые к полу чужой ладонью, - и со вздохом протягивает новенькому руку:  
\- Акацки Каин. Добро пожаловать в Ночной класс.  
\- Курогане Сувано.  
Парень хмыкает, но принимает помощь, встает и отдает письмо... Они вместе собирают рассыпавшиеся книги, когда с площадки второго этажа слышится серьезный голос Канаме:  
\- … старост Дневного класса не пить. Они - моя еда. Все ясно?  
Блондин, которому это предназначено, улыбается, подняв руки:  
\- Да~а. Но у меня своя, не беспокойся.  
Оба останавливаются и смотрят сверху вниз на замерших в холле Каина и Курогане. Акацки изумлен. Вот так запросто притащить с собой...  _еду_? Курогане ухмыляется и кидает блондину книгу, которую тот легко ловит, хотя для этого ему и приходится извернуться и почти перегнуться через перила. Брюнет отвечает на незаданный вопрос Каина.  
\- Это Фай Д. Флоурайт, моя персональная головная боль. Шутки у него по большей части дурацкие, но тут он говорит правду.  
Вампиры смотрят на новеньких, потом Канаме дергает углами губ.  
\- Что ж, добро пожаловать в Академию Кросс. Выбирайте комнату и спускайтесь вниз, будем знакомиться. Каин?..  
\- Я покажу, - кивает Акацки.  
Скука в ближайшее время Ночному классу не грозит.


End file.
